leave me to miss you
by conversechick12
Summary: annabeth is leaving to Brisbane to visit her aunt in 3 days and doesn't know how to break it to percy.  can percy get to annabeth before she moves on with her life?
1. 1 diamonds

**HEY GUYS! CONVERSECHICK12 HERE! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG I HAD TO DO MY RETARTED HOME WORK FOR MY STUPID TEACHER. ANYHOW I ONLY HAVE TO STAND HER FOR ANOTHER WEEK BECAUSE TERM 3 ENDS NEXT WEEK AND SHE IS TAKING LONG SERVICE LEAVE (PROBALY TO GET AWAY FROM US BRATS) AND A GUY SURPRISINGLY CALLED MR.O'LEARY IS GONNA TEACH US FOR TERM 4. THIS IS GOING TO BE A PROPER STORY NOT LIKE A COLLECTION OF SMALL ONES LIKE IN "A FORBIDDEN LOVE" SO ENJOY! CONVERSECHICK12**

Diamonds

Annabeth's P.O.V

I slumped myself in the corner of my excuse of a bedroom at Crystal's place in New York trying to think of a way to break it to Percy. I was leaving to Brisbane in three days and still hadn't told him. There was no way I could leave for two years to see my aunt without him being with me. Slowly twilight faded and replaced it with a screen black as coal and studded with shiny diamonds. I sighed and grabbed my book from the desk before putting it on its bookshelf. "Mother please help me." I quietly prayed to Athena and doubted that I would get a response.

Percy's P.O.V

"Mom, are you sure the phone isn't broken?" I asked my mom curiously.

"No I'm defiantly sure it isn't broken" my mom said before looking back to her cookbook. "Hey do you think Paul will like fesenjune?"

"Fesen- what?"

"A Persian dish"

"Right. Well I'm just gonna go um... try the phone again to see if it rings."

I raced up the stairs and could have sworn I saw my mom roll her eyes. The phone sat in its cradle in a boring way before I pressed the buttons and brought the hands free up to my ear. Still there was no answer. I dialled again but the same sequence repeated.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I lied on my bed staring at the wall as if it was telling a joke until I heard my mobile ring its merry tune of Hello Seattle by Owlcity. I picked up the phone and saw my favourite picture of the boy I would die in the rain for. My eyes blinked tears that rushed to the ground in a matter of seconds from the new tears edging them on to move forward. A nerve jolted through my body and made my hands drop the phone with a large thump. Okay I'm not usually a crier but leaving the U.S to visit my aunt

For two years and not being able to see Percy is pretty upsetting. Brisbane is a great place (so I am told) but I couldn't bear leaving him, he now was a special roll in my life. I had to tell him. Despite the fear of him breaking up with me and the tears rushing down my face, I had to tell him. I raced down the messy stairs of Crystal's apartment that were strewn with old toys and little children's dress-ups.

"Hey Anna-" said Crystal before I shut her off with a quick 'I'm off to Percy's'.

I grabbed my umbrella that was spotted with little owls bronze and black and pushed it up to shelter my body in the cold, miserable rain. The sound of random New Yorkers filled the air in an annoying buzz. Tears filled my eyes again and I straitened my jacket.

I arrived at his apartment and hesitantly rang the doorbell. The sound of clicks from at least 3 locks followed my ring and out of the door stepped . She wore her new work uniform and her hair tied into a neat ponytail.

"Annabeth, how are you?" She said with an awfully sweet smile.

"Oh good thanks. Um, is Percy home?" I asked and leaned in the doorway and to my surprise saw Percy's breakfast on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes with a huge grin on my face to see the cereal untouched.

"Yeah, I'll go grab him." She scurried off with a loud, 'PERCY!'. My mind flooded with thoughts that made me want to scream but instead I just turned around and rubbed my temples. "Oh Gods, what am I going to do?" I said quietly speaking to myself.

"Annabeth?" a familiar voice said from behind me half scaring the wits out of me.

I spun around and saw a boy with dark hair and electrifying green eyes. A smile spread across his face so bright that it could light up a whole city. New sheets of tears formed in my eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Percy said with deep interest. The tears streamed down my cheeks as I buried my face into his chest. He ushered me in and hugged me. More tears flooded down like diamonds on a rocky cliff.


	2. 2 I lose my Swiss army knife

hapter 2. I lose my Swiss army knife

Percy's P.O.V

I cradled her in my arms as she sobbed her eyes out. I. Was. Confused. What was the matter with her? She never cries. "Annabeth, what is the matter with you?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Just-"she said before cut her off with a kiss. I grabbed her waist to pull her in for another. Her fingers tangled in my hair and urged for more. Suddenly a tear flooded once more out of her stormy, grey eye.

"I'm sorry, I...I have to go!" She said surprisingly and dashed down the stairs before grabbing her beaten up bag off the dining table.

"Annabeth!" I said to her but she just replied back in my same tone: Confused and very scared.

"Percy!". She stormed off to my apartment door with her hand on her forehead telling me: _back off! I'm in deep frustration!_.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I had tried to tell him but I just couldn't. Now I'm never going to be able to tell him! Buckets of rain spilled over my head and fortunately disguised my tears as small raindrops. As I walked into Crystal's apartment she saw me and my girly tears and rushed over to see if I was okay. 'Note to self: always bring dry towels with you to make sure no one sees your tears.'

"Annabeth! Why are you crying hun?" said Crystal with surprise of my tears.

"I..I ...I'm not crying! It's raining Cryst." I lied. Crystal raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Annabeth, you know you can't lie to me."

"But... I... fine your right. I am."

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No." She held me in for a huge bear hug and smiled.

"Hey, your flight is in 1 hour. Let's get everything ready."

"You're so lucky." Said Crystal once I got my stuff ready. I still felt that horrible feeling of guilt that I hadn't told him. We walked up to gate 36 and sat down in the waiting chairs after Crystal travelled to the Venus Coffee shop to get two cherry bomb smoothies. The sound of slurping and sipping filled the air with awkwardness as we drank our smoothies. We blabbed on about school and how close it was to the end of holidays and how I wouldn't be able to go back to camp when I left. That daunted me. I would miss archery, capture the flag, even Clarisse introducing the new campers heads with the toilet bowl, Travis and Conner hi-jacking the camp strawberry van and going to Wet 'n' wild theme park, and most of all I would miss the people I cared about hanging out with me and looking out for me.

"Oh well will you at the time we have 2 minutes to get on the plane. So I'm going to leave you here to get on your plane and hopefully you won't call homeland security again." Crystal said with a smile on her face. A memory rush through my head of the time when I was last at the airport and got accused of taking 200 cheeseburgers from McDonalds and stuffing them down my pants. I got so annoyed because my flight was leaving in less than a minute, so I grabbed my Greek Architecture book and hit the security guard on the head with it. I smiled at the thought. "No promises." I said.

Crystal said her farewells and gave at least two thousand hugs before walking off. I boarded the plane and sat down in my chair next to this old guy who looked at least eighty-four. The plane shook as it said goodbye to land and hello to the candy coated clouds of the afternoon.

"Earthquake!" said the old man next to me as the plane viciously trembled. I looked out of the small window and hid my face under the book I was reading. The clouds reminded me of the fairy floss my dad bought me at cheap carnivals.

"What's your name little one?" the man said to me bearing his yellow teeth and cavities that looked seriously unhygienic.

"Um, Annabeth." I said.

"I use to have a wife called Annabelle. But she died tragically."

"Uh, how?"

"Use to have a cat and she forgot to feed it." This was going to be a long flight.

Percy's P.O.V

I raced down to Crystal's apartment. Before I even knocked Crystal opened the door and stared at me with her huge grey eyes. "What is it?" she said, still staring.

"Is Annabeth here?"

"She just got on the plane to Brisbane, why?"

"Oh, I have to go!" I ran down the pavement and whistled for a taxi. Still no taxi stopped. Looks like I'm going to have to walk by foot to the airport.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Would you please get me a drink Annabelle?" the old man said to me as I put my headphones on and acted as if I couldn't hear him. The flight attendant came around with her trolley and offered us a drink. "I want a glass of water!" said the old man, banging his mottled, stick like arm on the chair.

The flight attendant rolled her eyes and mumbled something about the elderly these days before pouring him: yep you guessed it. A glass of water.

"I can't have this!" said the old man as he splashed the water on to the flight attendant, "It's has three lemon pips in it."

She shut her eyes revelling a stroke of dark mascara and black sparkled eye shadow. "What's wrong with it?"

"It has three pips! Three is an odd number!" The man babbled on about things that I really didn't need to know and how cats should never be trusted. Hours past and I flexed my body and returned to my book. The plane landed with a thud and the old man screamed earthquake over and over until the flight attendants took him to another cabin. Bliss. A stampede of families rushed through the pathway and collected their bags while I waited in my seat for them to move along. I waded through the crowds and felt the heat of the beautiful Brisbane City. My aunt's faced appeared surfing the waves of pushy people to come and greet me.

We got into the car after I grabbed my luggage and headed for the City. A statue appeared of the Greek goddess of justice in a well kept garden of a court. A small little Mercedes Benz drove past us with the old man from the plane driving. He waved and completely forgot about the car smiled his yellow grin. We passed him and I heard the sound of screeching tyres and metal being crunched against the stump of a Jacaranda. I sat up straight dared not to look back.

Percy's P.O.V

I sprinted through the doors of the airport and looked around for her. But I knew it deep inside me that she was all ready gone. That was it, I lost my Swiss army knife.


	3. 3 Alone in a big beautiful city

Chapter 3. Alone in a big beautiful city

Annabeth's P.O.V

My aunt kept asking me random questions on the way to her apartment, like: are you really sixteen? I would think for your height you would be at least eighteen. 'Gee thanks Aunt Melanie.' I thought to myself. Remember I said how I was going to live with my aunt? Well let's just say I was going to Brisbane to live in her apartment. Aunt Mel lives for drama. She goes to theatres all over Australia to perform and audition. This week she had to go to the B.E.C to perform an awesome drama act of some complicated name I can never remember.

We parked in front of a high building with balconies that looked modern and boring. But then I tossed my head and glanced twice at a French style building with at least six apartments. The wrought iron balconies were topped with black wrought iron furniture matching the frames.

"Oh sorry for the parking spaces. I can never get one over there." Said Aunt Melanie, pointing at the pretty French building.

"Wow! This is really awesome Aunt Melanie!" I beamed showing her how excited I was to use these buildings structures for ideas. She ushered me in the front door and walked to the stairs expecting me to follow. The apartment door was labelled in gold: 4B. I walked in to see a mosaic tiled floor and two doors in the front hallway. Aunt Melanie smiled at me a grin which Percy and I called a "Banana grin". The thought made me sad. She opened the door that was painted a peach colour and reviled a room with black Victorian patterned walls and a single bed with purple and black sheets. A lamp hanging with lines of crystals, stood by the bedside table.

"This is your room." She beamed while opening the door for me to peek in. We walked in and out of doors in the apartment as she showed me the rooms. It was amazing. But I was alone in a big beautiful city and I needed to share the view.

Percy's P.O.V

I sat in my room feeling utterly useless. I knew I wouldn't catch her in time. Suddenly Rachel Elizabeth Dare bursted through the door without a knock. This really wasn't a good time for sickly sweet chats from Rachel.

"Um, come in?" I said.

"Oh, hey Percy! I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Well I was thinking we should go out."

"Rachel, I'm not breaking up with Annabeth."

"You aren't until have a taste of this!"

"Ra-"Before I could finish, her lips pressed against mine. And she pushed me against my bed and I struggled to break free, but she was to strong. A banging on the door came before my mom opening the door.

"Oh uh, laundry?" Said my mom with an innocent face as she held the laundry basket up. She left the room and I could have sworn she rolled her eyes at Rachel. I was furious.

"RACHEL!" I yelled.

**AND YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING. SO THE COMP ENDED AND NONE OF YOU EVEN GAVE ME A SINGLE IDEA! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELVES. ALL I GOT WAS THIS RANDOM IDEA FROM MY FRIEND FREZ, WITH PERCY ANNABETH ARE IN THE LAIR OF MEDUSA AND MEDUSA IS REALLY DRUNK THEN INSTEAD OF TURNING PEOPLE TO STONE SHE GAZES AT THEM AND MAKES THEM DRUNK. THEN BUDDAH SAVES THE DAY AND STARTS RANDOMLY DANCING. I'M SORRY BUT FREZ IS ONE CRAZED LITTLE CHILD. OKAY I NEED YOUR HELP MY PRETTY FANS. I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS GUY RIGHT? I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO TELL HIM OR LET HIM FIND OUT(WHICH WOULD PROBALY BE HARD BECAUSE HE ISN'T VERY BRIGHT). IF ONLY HE WAS A MIND READER...**

**ANYWAY, SAYONARA! MY AWESOME FANS!**

**CONVERSECHICK12**


	4. 4 suprise, suprise

**SOOOOOOOOOOO SO SORRY I HAVN'T WRITTEN IN MONTHS! FINE FINE ILL BANG MY HEAD ON A WALL FOR PUNISHMENT! ANYWAYS MY LAPTOP GOT 18 VIRUSES AND TOOK MONTHS TO REFIX. WE HAD 2 IN THE RESTART THE WHOLE COMPUTER WHICH LOST ME ALL MY CHAPPIES I WAS SAVING 4 U. **** SO I COMPLETLEY HAD 2 START AGAIN. AND MR.O'LEARY THE NEW TEACHER IS SO COOL! HE IS A KIWI AND IS ALL BUFF AND STUFF WITH ALL THESE TATTOOS. I ALWAYS WANTED A TEACHER WITH A TATTOO...**

**ANYWAYS READ ON! AND REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 4 surprise, surprise

Percy's P.O.V

Rachel grinned wickedly as if everything had seemed to go well in her evil scheme. She got off the bed and walked out of the apartment still smiling as she walked. I planted my face in my palms and sighed with utter displeasure. A sudden urge ran through my crazy ADHD mind. I had to catch Annabeth before she moved on. A sudden thump came from outside my window. I looked over and saw the smudged face of a dark haired girl with the most unusual blue eyes and freckles that shadowed them. I stared at Thalia, resisting the urge to laugh at the smudged mascara and black lipstick on her face and surprisingly on the window.

"Dude, can You like, open the window anytime soon?" mumbled Thalia, before she looked down at the streets of New York and realised how high the apartment was. Her face turned pale. I slid open the window as Thalia tumbled in. She looked in the mirror to make an effort to fix her makeup.

" Hey Perc, do you have any mascara on you?" she said looking at herself.

*Faceplant* "Anyway Thalia why are you even here?" I said shaking my head.

"Oh, no reason really. I just wanted to see how you and Annabeth were doing."

Just then I really wished to Poseiden Thalia hadn't said that. "Oh were great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh really? Well I heard from Athena that she went to Oz." Spoke Thalia challengingly, "Perc, I know what's going on."

"Really cause' I don't!"

"Well I'm not actually sure, but I do know that there is something wrong." She opened a satchel from around her parka and handed me two first class tickets for Thalia and I to go to Brisbane.

"Here, Zeus can get me cheap tickets being the mighty sky ruler and all." Smiled Thalia.

"Thanks, thals. For everything." I beamed back. "Oh and Thalia?"

"Yes?"

"I think my mom has some mascara somewhere." She beamed and followed me to get her mascara.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I felt the wind whip my hair in the pretty streets of Brisbane in Aunt Mel's Mazda 3. Whenever I saw a boy with dark hair and green eyes, my heart sank. My iPod buzzed and I picked it up from my bag to see a email from him. _Hey expect the unexpected! _Alright that was creepy. Usually I am the one who says everything that no one ever understands. This visit could get weird.


	5. 5 bitch slaps and kisses

Chapter 5.

Percy's P.O.V

Thalia and I sat on the plane in business class. I shifted nervously around in the leather seat I was in.

"Relax Percy; Zeus said he wouldn't fry you to bits!" Exclaimed Thalia in a relaxed voice.

"I think Aphrodite forced him to though." I huffed.

Thalia closed her blue eyes and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just you and Annabeth. You guys fight all the time, and still keep your relationship fine".

A way to happy flight attendant (**DO U GUYS IN THE U.S CALL THEM THAT OR AIR HOSTESSES?)** spoke on the intercom that we would be landing in 2 minutes. I felt all jumpy and my heart was doing a gymnastic routine:_ Flip, somersault, cartwheel, handstand, splits. _The thought of seeing annabeth again made me bounce for joy. I sipped my cola and laid back in my seat while I thought about my reunion with my girlfriend would go.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stared out into the star spangled sky. What did his text mean? I pondered over this for a good hour. I decided to go to South bank.

The black sheet of night was sprinkled with millions of diamonds. I strolled down the quiet streets of Southbank, wandering the sidewalk of the chocolate brown river of Brisbane. The streets were quiet, which was weird seeing as it was Friday night. The channel 7 wheel slowly rotated and the busy chatter of the bank side restaurants filled the silent sky of darkness. The wind whipped around my black skinny jeans and my basic black tank top, which fitted nicely under my Veronicas' hoodie. The noise of a lonely Friday night was interrupted by the throat clearing cough of the sweetest, most annoying, hottest, idiotic-well I think you get the point. Yes you could call him Percy Jackson, but to me he was the gasoline to my bonfire, pepper to my salt, make-out mints to my first date, but most of all he was my Seaweed Brain.

"Please don't leave me to miss you." His sweet voice whispered in my ear while giving me a huge hug. His green eyes stared into mine waiting for an answer.

"Percy I love you. You are the gasoline to my bonfire and I don't care if we burn down the whole forest, as long as I'm in your arms."

"Sweet, but please tell me what you just said in crystal clear English."

"It means that I love you and I will stay with you forever no matter what happens."

"Perfect translation."

His soft lips met mine and he wrapped his tanned arms around my waist. I kissed back like there was no tomorrow, and he mimicked. Hey Monday's "Candles" blared from a veranda of a nearby cafe.

_So blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight,_

_I'm beginning to see the light._

_So blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight,_

_But I think I'll be alright._

Great music, fab boyfriend, beautiful night, what could possibly go wrong? Oh, the _tomato._ She walked up to Percy a planted the wettest kiss on my boyfriend. Worst time to strike.

Percy's P.O.V

Rachel planted the grossest sloppy kiss you could imagine on my lips and I could tell Annabeth wasn't happy. To be honest neither was I, Rachel needed to know that Annabeth was my girlfriend and I loved her like I love blue waffles (that takes a lot to love). I pushed Rachel off me, nearly pushing her into the murky brown river. The only reason it was brown was because they dug lots of cement out of the river bottom, making the mud to go everywhere. It was once crystal clear blue. I remember Annabeth telling me this a while ago.

Anyway, where was I? Oh! That's right! Annabeth turned an even deeper shade of red than Rachel's hair. She was still on her butt on the ground still looking hungry for more evil. Annabeth walked up to her and gave her the world's biggest bitch slap. Rachel got to her feet, but Annabeth responded faster. For some reason the Hey Monday tunes stopped and was replaced with Kelly Clarkson's Whyyawannabringmedown.

"YOU LEAVE YOUR UGLY LIPS OFF MY SEAWEED BRAIN!" Yelled Annabeth, louder than she'd ever yelled at me.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! PERCY BELONGS WITH ME! A NORMAL NON-GEEK!"

"Um, can I have any say in this?"I asked trembling with fear. Hey, when two 16 year old girls are fighting over you claw to claw you pretty much have to be afraid.

"NO!" They yelled at me at the same time.

I sat on the park bench watching the two bitch slap each other, tackle each other, swear a fair bit at each others' appearances and the occasional kissing-with-me bragging.

"*$#, YOU BITCH! HE KISSED ME FOR 38 SECONDS!" Rachel bragged.

"OH, THAT'S NOTHING! HE KISSED ME STRAIGHT NO INTURRUPTIONS FOR 38 MINUTES! UNDERWATER!" responded my girlfriend.

"Wait! You guys actually timed how long we kissed?" I asked.

"Uh, girlfriend's duty?" Annabeth blushed a shade of tomato. Rachel did the same.

"Uh, yeah, I think left a couple of apples in the oven..."Rachel made a hurry to get out quickly.

"Rachel, you don't put apples in the oven you silly tomato!" Annabeth sarcastically exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth banana."

"Rachel, go home and complain to your rich parents that a blonde just beat you up."

I couldn't help crack up. Annabeth usually hated blonde jokes, but I guess when the joke is in reverse its okay with her.

"Whatever, Brains. I'm getting out of this joint."

She walked away, but I could tell she knew that Annabeth had owned her. I looked back at my beautiful girlfriend and smiled.

"Annabeth, don't listen to Rachel. She's just a try hard at being cool."

"What like you?"

"That was harsh."

She could tell I knew she was joking, because she decided to kiss me. When Annabeth kissed me it felt like that first day of summer, the pride of doing 100 sit ups and the strange taste of the dare to eat cotton candy drizzled with ketchup. It was my favourite feeling. We stayed there for a while just fitting together like a puzzle, lips still crushed together, tongues fighting for dominance and arms wrapped around their loved ones. She was back. My Wisegirl.


End file.
